<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PAGE by MarjMayFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197794">PAGE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjMayFlower/pseuds/MarjMayFlower'>MarjMayFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18 Again (TV 2020), 18 어게인</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, But don't worry it's mostly safe, Developing Relationship, Goo Ja-sung - Centric, He's also a sad boi, Horny Teenagers, Ja-sung and Ji-ho are now best friends, Ja-sung best boy, Ja-sung is an angry boi, M/M, Romantic Tension, Young Love, and an in love boi with another boi, highschool, i don't know how i got here, i don't know how to tag, this started as a one-shot and i spiraled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjMayFlower/pseuds/MarjMayFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because...” Shi-woo started, “I can see that you’re hurting.” He said it so simply that Ja-sung felt even more angry. At himself, for treating such a kind person so terribly. Shi-woo said it as if it explained everything. As if it made absolute sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Ja-sung/Hong Shi-woo, Hong Shi-woo/Goo Ja-sung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I'm making the twins and Ja-sung eighteen in this, because I'm not sure if they're seventeen or eighteen. I'm just going to make them young adults. I'm not sure why I needed to write this, but my brain wouldn't let me continue my other works. This ship or well the intimacy isn't everyone's scene so please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t you ever fight back?” He asked angrily. His fists shaking where they held the other boy’s collar. “No matter how much I hurt you. You never fight back, what is wrong with you?” Shi-woo gently placed his hands over Ja-sung’s and met his gaze for the first time during their whole encounter.</p><p> </p><p>“Because...” Shi-woo started, “I can see that you’re hurting.” He said it so simply that Ja-sung felt even more angry. At himself, for treating such a kind person so terribly. Shi-woo said it as if it explained everything. As if it made absolute sense. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. He finally let go of Shi-woo but the boy kept holding onto his hands. “Ja-sung?” Shi-woo asked with quiet worry. Ja-sung’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. “Are you...are you okay?” Ja-sung simply shook his head and stared at the basketball court ground. His anger had taken a toll on his body. He couldn’t even hold his facade of being strong and intimidating anymore, instead now he was showing his true weak self. “Um okay, we should head home. It’s about to rain soon.” Fear immediately formed at those words and he shook his head. Tears slipped from his eyes as he looked back up to Shi-woo. Instead of asking why Ja-sung didn’t want to go home, Shi-woo kept holding Ja-sung’s left trembling hand and began to lead them away from the courtyard. Ja-sung remembered that Shi-woo already knew why he didn’t want to go home so he fought back his rising embarrassment. He looked back down at the ground as he was led away to who knows where. Glancing hesitantly at their locked hands. Shi-woo’s hand was a few centimeters larger than his and so warm. A blush began to form in Ja-sung’s face and he was glad that the other boy was facing ahead. After some time, he saw that they arrived at a bus stop. He glanced questioningly at Shi-woo but the other kept facing ahead. When Ja-sung tried to tug his hand free, people were starting to stare, he was shocked that Shi-woo pulled both their hands into his hoodie pocket. It made Ja-sung have to step closer to him. Why wasn’t he letting go? As they sat side by side on the bus he looked back through his bangs to Shi-woo’s side profile. The boy wasn’t pretty like his twin sister, he was more handsome. He had a cute face that attracted girls. He’d know, he’s heard girls talk about how his quiet personality was mysterious. He hated that part of the boy’s quietness was due to his bullying. Shi-woo looked back at him. Raising his eyebrows and tilting his head. As if he were asking why Ja-sung was staring. He wanted to look away but he struggled. Shi-woo’s eyes didn’t have any resentment in them. It made more tears well up in his eyes. Shi-woo gently brushed away the tears that fell. Ja-sung closed his eyes and leaned into that warm hand. His other hand is still being held hostage by Shi-woo. Shi-woo froze at his actions and Ja-sung kept his eyes firmly closed. After a few seconds, Shi-woo cupped Ja-sung’s cheek and brushed a thumb under his eye. Ja-sung opened his eyes and immediately met Shi-woo’s own. When had they gotten so close? Ja-sung involuntarily glanced down at Shi-woo’s mouth and slowly back up to his eyes. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His heart was beating quickly and face was starting to feel really hot. Shi-woo looked down to Ja-sung’s mouth and he licked his lips, mouth feeling dry. Shi-woo followed the action and gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing. Has Shi-woo always been this attractive? They started to lean towards each other. Shi-woo’s hand on his cheek guiding him to tilt his head. He closed his eyes and waited for that pretty pink mouth to meet his. Only to feel lips kiss his cheek harshly. The bus had stopped suddenly and caused Shi-woo to miss. “Sorry,” he softly said. Ja-sung couldn’t help the small snort of laughter that escaped him. Shi-woo looked even more embarrassed at the sound. They sat back in comfortable silence. As comfortable as you can get when failing to kiss another boy for the first time. Sometime after Shi-woo pulled them off the bus and onto the quiet early night street. Ja-sung thanked his genetics for not giving him clammy hands. Or he’d find holding hands a little uncomfortable. Especially since Shi-woo refuses to let him go. Normally, he knows he’d never allow this. But he still feels guilty with how he’s been treating the boy so he feels like indulging him. He knows it’s not nearly enough and he’ll have to apologize for real at some point. He finds that he has no energy to do so right now. They end up going up a steep road to stop in front of a nice house that must be where Shi-woo lives. “C’mon, you can stay the night.” Shi-woo gives him a small smile while he tugs his hand leading him inside. Ja-sung felt oddly nervous to be in this cozy small house. Small in comparison to his but it felt nicer here. Shi-woo let go of his hand to take off his shoes. Ja-sung tried to ignore the loss of warmth and took off his own shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“What is he doing here?” Shi-ah said, distaste clear in her voice. She was sitting on the living room couch. Her school books were abandoned on the table. The T.V. was set on a random Kdrama that Ja-sung debated in his head if he’s seen the main actor in a different one.</p><p> </p><p>“Homework.” Shi-woo said before turning around and grabbing Ja-sung’s hand again. Taking him to what looked like his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when are you two friends?” Shi-ah shouted at them. Shi-woo closed the door without giving her a reply. The twins weren’t very alike, Ja-sung thought. Shi-woo was calm and shy while Shi-ah was loud and brash. Shi-ah was his crush for some time but he also knows Seo Ji-ho has a crush on her. He didn’t think he had much in comparison to that guy. Who was smart and already her best friend. His feelings for her slowly faded as they were mostly because he thought she was cool. Ja-sung, to her, is only the guy who bullied her younger twin brother. He’s not going to hurt Shi-woo anymore obviously, he finds that he likes the other’s company. He remembers still feeling angry and embarrassed that Ko Woo-young also found out that his father has been bribing the coach to have him play. It hurt his pride that his own father didn’t believe in him. The hits his father did towards him didn’t hurt as much as that. Woo-young made him realize that he was good enough despite the damage to his pride. So when he noticed Shi-woo hanging back, he managed to ditch his friends to go apologize. Well he attempted to apologize before being overwhelmed that Shi-woo didn’t seem angry or scared of his presence. As if he gained courage and confidence suddenly since he last saw him. He lashed out at him instead but Shi-woo had given him warmth and honestly Ja-sung didn’t know how to feel. He especially doesn’t want to deal with the fact that they almost kissed. Why would Shi-woo want to kiss him at all? He should want to beat Ja-sung and give him what he deserves for causing him pain. He watched Shi-woo place his bag on the desk chair before sitting on the bed looking at Ja-sung expectantly. Ja-sung placed his bag down next to the chair before standing in front of Shi-woo.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t we supposed to be doing homework?” Ja-sung asked when the silence became too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have homework?” Ja-sung didn’t, having finished it during a free period. “I did mine earlier during lunch. Want to sit down?” Ja-sung hesitated. He then sighs and sits albeit stiffly next to Shi-woo. “Are you better now?” Ja-sung shrugged. He wasn’t crying anymore so he felt that he was doing alright. He met Shi-woo’s gaze again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you,” Ja-sung swallowed past another growing lump in his throat, “hate me?” Shi-woo looked away from him and played with the end of his uniform shirt. It had gotten untucked as they walked to his house.</p><p> </p><p>“I had for a while, but I don’t anymore. I know you were just hurting a lot inside.” Shi-woo sounded as if he understood how Ja-sung had felt. It made him feel a complex emotion that he was too tired to decipher.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how do you feel about me right now?” Shi-woo looked at his face and seemed to be analyzing him. It made Ja-sung shift nervously. Without giving him a response, Shi-woo reached a hand out to softly hold Ja-sung’s cheek. His heart began to beat even faster then it did when they were on the bus causing him to let out a small gasp. Shi-woo’s gaze shifted to his lips at the sound. Ja-sung couldn’t hold back anymore. He shot forward and kissed the other boy. He knows he’s inexperienced but he tries to imitate what he’s seen. Shi-woo pulls back and he feels embarrassed that he’s not doing something right. Before he could ask, Shi-woo kissed him again. This time Ja-sung lets him lead. This kiss was feeling better than their first. Shi-woo definitely knew what he was doing. Ja-sung felt his face begin to flush from their kiss. He wanted more. Needed more. Shi-woo pulled him closer until he was practically on his lap. It still wasn’t enough. He pulled back this time and began peppering kisses all over Shi-woo’s face. Shi-woo placed his hands on Ja-sung’s hips, pulling him closer. Ja-sung placed his thighs on either side of Shi-woo’s. He placed a kiss on his forehead, nose, cheeks. He kissed his jaw, where he gave a small nip, Shi-woo’s eyes were so dark in the way he watched him. He finally returned back to kissing that soft mouth that tasted so sweet. He tangled a hand in Shi-woo’s hair. The other went under the other’s shirt. He was surprised to find the hard muscle there. He shouldn’t be as he knows that Shi-woo got on the school’s team for a reason. He was both athletic and talented in the sport. Still, it was nice to be this close to another person that wasn’t in a violent way. Shi-woo let out a groan at his touch and Ja-sung felt heat run through him at the noise. They both separated to get a breath, the need for oxygen stopping them. They both panted and tried to get even closer to each other. It was starting to feel like too much and yet not enough. “Please,” Ja-sung whispered, pressing another soft kiss on to Shi-woo. He didn’t know what he was asking for but all he felt was a need for something. Anything that Shi-woo could give him when he’s already given him so much. Ja-sung was feeling greedy, for all of Shi-woo’s attention. Shi-woo began to kiss Ja-sung’s jawline. Down his neck where he bit him and sucked. Ja-sung whined and tilted his head, giving him more room. He heard Shi-woo mumble a word in between bites. It sounded distinctly like ‘Mine’. Ja-sung felt he was burning up from the inside out. “Yes,” he responded. To getting more attention or to being claimed he wasn’t sure. He shifted on Shi-woo’s lap unintentionally brushing against him. The boy sighed into Ja-sung’s ear and kissed him again. He returned the kiss but was disappointed when the other stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“We should,” Shi-woo gasped a little, “We should stop now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! It’s just I uh think we should um stop before..” Shi-woo trailed off. He looked just as affected as Ja-sung felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Shi-woo got up and gently sat him down on the bed. He watched as Shi-woo went to his closet taking out some clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, it should fit you. I’ll go change in the bathroom.” He scurried out of the room. Ja-sung heard what sounded like Shi-woo’s voice and an older woman’s talk outside. ‘Must be his mom’, he thought. He dressed in the comfortable grey sweatpants and white loose fitting shirt. He needed to brush his teeth. He figured Shi-woo had finished dressing as well so he opened the bedroom door to ask him for a toothbrush. Shi-woo was by the dinner table. Leaning against it, school clothes in his arms. He was talking to someone in the living room with a happy smile that was bigger than any that’s been given to him. Which haven’t been many if he’s being honest. “Shi-woo?” He asked and turned to his left to see Woo-young sitting by Shi-ah and a woman that he knows is the twins’ mother. He bowed quickly to not seem rude to the lady. “Uh hi, I’m his,” he glanced at Shi-woo for help. Only to find the boy staring at his neck with dark eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He looked away from him as to not do something embarrassing. “Friend.” He finished, frowning at Shi-woo for being of no help.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when?” Woo-young demanded looking between them. Ignoring him, he turned to the other again.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I borrow a toothbrush?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah.” Woo-young said in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I being ignored?” Woo-young asked Shi-ah, who rolled her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice meeting you, Mrs.” Shi-woo grabbed his hand and took him to the bathroom. Woo-young and Shi-ah both looked shocked at the skinship before turning to each other with looks that read, <em>I’m</em> <em>shooketh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Shi-woo had asked his mother if he could stay over to which she agreed as long as they didn’t stay up too late. He also had to let his parents know. So he begrudgingly texted his father that he’d stay over at a friend’s. Ignoring the hurt that came with no reply. As soon as they were alone again in the safety of Shi-woo’s room, he was pulled down on top of the bed. He landed on Shi-woo who had a smug look on his face. Ja-sung scoffed but kissed the boy anyway. They fell asleep soon after, both tired knowing they had an important game coming soon. They needed rest so they could focus during practice. Ja-sung slept comfortably for the first time in awhile in the arms of a kind boy. He’d worry about what was happening between them later. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. :)</p><p>PAGE - GOT7</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally was able to finish! I wrote this after two days of missing sleep so sorry for any errors.  I also somehow finished for my birthday. This fanfic was more self indulgent than anything so I just had fun with it. A gift to myself lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after, Ja-sung felt warm and happy being in Shi-woo’s arms. They kissed again despite their morning breath. Yet, school was waiting for them. They had to focus during practice for their upcoming game. The only difference now was that Ja-sung felt more confidence in his abilities and willing to play fair with his teammates. The whole scandal of giving money to the coach was resolved thanks to Shi-woo’s mom. The game ended with their win and the whole team went to celebrate. Wooyoung and Shi-woo went to celebrate on their own with their family. Ja-sung didn’t know what he was expecting. To be invited? He and Shi-woo haven’t even talked about that night. He could always join the team celebration with his friends but his attention was more focused on Shi-woo. He did manage to stop Shi-woo before he left, asking to talk for a minute. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to apologize,” he began. He noticed the complicated expression that Shi-woo had on his face. But he had to continue, he needed to apologize properly. “For everything I did to you. It wasn’t your fault, I let my anger out on you. You didn’t deserve any of it so I’m really sorry. I hope that we can at least be friends? Or not, it’s all up to you.” Although he’s pretty sure friends don’t kiss each other. This whole situation feels out of order but Ja-sung is trying his best. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Ja-sung was surprised. If he was being honest, he felt that maybe Shi-woo was brought back to his senses, realized what a bad person he was, and would reject him.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure? To which part?” Maybe Ja-sung should just agree but he wanted to be sure they were on the same page. Shi-woo stepped closer until he was standing a few inches from Ja-sung. He gulped in surprise but tried to calm his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I’ll be your friend. If that’s what you want,” he gave a small smile to Ja-sung and walked confidently away. Ja-sung turned around to see Woo-young sling an arm around the boy’s shoulder. He had obviously waited for him. Irritation fled through him at the sight of them before he grew angry at himself for being jealous. Shi-woo was his <em> friend </em>. Nothing more. Ja-sung couldn’t help the hurt he felt regardless while he watched Shi-woo walk away. </p><p> </p><p>Since then, things went back to normal. Shi-woo would hang out with Woo-young while Ja-sung spent time with his friends. The only time they interacted was during basketball practice. Ja-sung would pass through the halls and see him walking with Woo-young as if that guy was his personal bodyguard. He’d also see Shi-woo when school was over and everyone walked home. He always saw Shi-woo split off from the group and go to the courtyard he always went to after school. Ja-sung was confused, he thought that he would be spending more time with Shi-woo with him now being his friend. His pride wouldn’t let him seek Shi-woo first. So he turned his gaze away from the boy and looked ahead, joining his friends’ conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Ja-sung’s relationship with his father has improved quite a lot. With his mother not so much but he didn’t find himself wishing to be with her anymore. Feeling safer and happier in his own home. He did flinch occasionally when a teacher would raise their voice or when another classmate raised their hand abruptly. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He was also getting better at treating others right. He found that now he was less scared to care for others and was more open to let himself be vulnerable. Somehow, he still was unable to seek Shi-woo. Every time he got the courage and met Shi-woo’s eyes he’d suddenly feel shy and make an excuse to get away. He needed advice. Woo-young was out of the question, he was very defensive of the twins as if he personally birthed them out of his nonexistent womb. A mother hen who occasionally would also take care of Ja-sung. Shi-ah was less hostile with him now since he became supportive of her and Ji-ho’s relationship. She still wasn’t the best option to ask since Shi-woo was her twin after all. He definitely wasn’t going to ask Gi-yong, he would never hear the end of it from his friend if he did. That left one person.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Ja-sung was leaning against the wall next to the classroom door. He knew the other would be having clean up duty today. The hostility was also expected since they were ex-rivals. </p><p> </p><p>“Ji-ho.” Ja-sung said in greeting. The other sighed at his presence, he had only stepped out to find a dust pan when he saw Ja-sung shifting awkwardly against the wall. Probably trying to act cool, the thought made Ji-ho roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want? I’m busy.” He looked at Ja-sung expectantly and watched as the boy began to look uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“I need help.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-? You don’t even know what I was going to say!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, Seo Ji-ho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, what is it? It better not be about Shi-ah or I swear,” Ji-ho glared at him clearly annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not. I-,” Ja-sung frowned, “I need advice. It’s about…” He trailed off when he noticed another classmate eye them weirdly and pass by them. “Can we talk somewhere else?” </p><p> </p><p>The storage room was relatively clean for a room filled with all past school activity decorations and cleaning supplies. Ji-ho’s back was turned as he searched for a dust pan. Ja-sung fidgeted before he pulled himself together.</p><p> </p><p>“I like Shi-woo.” Ja-sung blurted out and held his breath. Ji-ho hummed in response but kept on looking through another box. Ja-sung huffed in frustration. “I kissed him.” Ji-ho stopped but didn’t turn around. So Ja-sung continued speaking a little faster, “but we’re just friends. I want to hang out with him but I don’t know how to ask without making things weird. We’ve barely talked since we slept together.”</p><p> </p><p>Ji-ho yelped as he tripped over a box when he turned around abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful,” Ja-sung said dismissively, “As I was saying, I can’t just go up to him and say ‘Hey, I know I said I wanted to be friends but I keep thinking of kissing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ji-ho choked on air.</p><p> </p><p>“So can I hold your hand?’ Wait no, ‘Let’s date.’ Okay that’s too demanding. So what do you think I should do?”</p><p> </p><p>Ji-ho was looking at him as if he grew another head. It was a strange expression on the normally collected looking boy.</p><p> </p><p>“You kissed him? You,” Ji-ho took in a deep breath, “You slept with him?” Ja-sung nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I slept over at his house.” Ji-ho nodded, looking less overwhelmed. “Then we made out.” Ji-ho exclaimed in shock again. It would be funny if Ja-sung wasn’t so worried about Shi-woo.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you uh swung that way. You liked Shi-ah didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Ja-sung shoved his hand into his pockets turning away from Ji-ho. “Now all I can think about is Shi-woo. I miss him.” His voice embarrassingly wavered at his last sentence. He coughed and sniffled in embarrassment, Ji-ho was looking at him with sympathy which just made him feel even worse. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, why don’t you start by asking him to do something you know he enjoys. Like a game of basketball? From there tell him how you feel, it’s better to let him know then to suffer in silence for too long.” Ja-sung blinked at the helpful advice.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Ji-ho, I didn’t think you’d actually help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? We’re friends aren’t we?” Ja-sung smiled happily at Ji-ho. “Ugh, stop looking like that. It’s weird.” Despite his words, Ji-ho gave back a friendly smile. Ja-sung helped Ji-ho finish cleaning the classroom as a thanks. </p><p> </p><p>It took Ja-sung a few weeks before he finally found the courage to see Shi-woo. With it being just the two of them. He wanted to give him something. Not flowers, that didn’t go well with Shi-ah. Shi-woo wasn’t like her but he didn’t want to give him the same item he tried to woo his sister with. Gosh that was a weird train of thought. He was hanging with his friends at the mall the other day when he saw it. He felt drawn to it and he dismissed his friends saying he had to head home. They shrugged and left him to go to the food court. He went through the store’s door and ignored the shiny jewelry to the simple blank banded bracelet with deep blue beads. It was a set, the other being an aqua green. The box had a writing inside, ‘For distant couples.’ </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me Miss?” An attendant turned to him giving him a polite smile, which he returned shyly. “What does a distant couple mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, distance bracelets mean to have a piece of your loved one always with you to remind you that no matter the distance, you are loved by them and they are loved by you. They’re great for couple’s with long distance but it’s meaning is still great for every couple.” She said in a very rehearsed way. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Finding Shi-woo wasn’t all that hard. After class was over and everyone was heading out the school gates, he separated from his friends saying he forgot his bag even though he clearly held his bag in hand. They just looked at him strangely and then shrugged. He had a small smile on his face and a skip to his step as he walked towards the basketball court. His smile stretched to grin when he saw Shi-woo’s back. He lifted his hand and opened his mouth to call out to the other when-</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! Do you call that a good shot? Let me show you a <em> great </em> shot!” It was Woo-young with Shi-woo again. Ja-sung’s smile began to fade and his arm faltered in the air. From his position they wouldn't notice him unless they turned completely around to face the court’s entrance. He watched them play. He watched how Shi-woo laughed and smiled a smile so bright that Ja-sung wished he could turn away. It hurt. It hurt so much to see him so happy with the one person, friend, that treated him right from the beginning. Who did Ja-sung think he was? Falling for the person he hurt. Woo-young slung an arm around Shi-woo when the boy made a perfect shot and spun them around all while cheering. Ja-sung froze when he met Shi-woo’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Ja-sung?” </p><p> </p><p>He ran away from them as soon as his name left the boy’s mouth. He ran and ran. He continued to walk even after he tired until he reached a familiar neighborhood. It was the same street that he was sure the convenience store that both Shi-ah and Ji-ho worked at was on. Feeling too upset to make his way towards his home, he decided to enter the store. To his surprise Ji-ho was working. They both awkwardly looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight. You saw Shi-woo playing basketball with Woo-young and so you ran away from them?” Ja-sung nodded and smushed his right cheek against his hand. He took another sip of the banana milk Ji-ho gave him. After he made him pay for it, the jerk. He recounted the events to Ji-ho for the past half hour, with only one interruption from a regular buying an instant ramen. “Listen, Ja-sung. I know you’re jealous but trust me. Woo-young does <em> not </em> like Shi-woo that way.” Ja-sung placed his banana milk firmly down and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“He smiled at him. I’ve never seen him smile like that ever. Not to me especially. What makes that Woo-young so special?” Ja-sung huffed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on with you? You fought with me for Shi-ah way more than you are for Shi-woo.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way I could beat a guy like Woo-young.” Ja-sung stated in defeat. Ji-ho shook his head and was going to try to talk some sense into the distraught boy when the door of the store ringed signaling another customer. “Hello- oh, Shi-woo.” Ja-sung choked on his banana milk and looked at the door. There was Shi-woo looking disheveled and had a frantic look on his face. His eyes locked onto Ja-sung and his gaze turned into one of fury. Ja-sung swallowed in both fear and fascination of how attractive the boy looked when angry. Shi-woo stalked towards him, ignoring Ji-ho’s greeting, until he stood directly in front of Ja-sung. He was a little shorter then Ja-sung is but he still somehow felt small by the other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked for you everywhere,” Shi-woo started, his voice still soft yet somehow firm, “I don’t kno- I thought you- why did you run away like that?” </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Ja-sung’s eyes shook and he couldn’t come up with a coherent explanation. He couldn’t think of a response and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Shi-woo took his head into his hands and brushed away tears that Ja-sung didn’t even notice had begun to fall. He leaned in to the other’s touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Ja-sung, what’s wrong?” Shi-woo asked gently. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my birthday.” Shi-woo froze.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to tell you, and I was going to tell you at the court you always play at but I saw you with Woo-young. It looked like you like spending time with him more so I decided to leave you two alone.” Ja-sung blurted out without taking a breath. Shi-woo frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ja-sung, Woo-young is my friend. Of course I like spending time with him,” Ja-sung looked at the floor dejected. “But he sometimes feels like a father to me. You shouldn’t worry about him.” Shi-woo placed a hand behind Ja-sung’s neck bringing Ja-sung down towards him. “Besides,” he looked down at Ja-sung’s mouth before smirking, “you’re the one I like to kiss.” Ja-sung flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okaaay! Guys, I think you should take this somewhere else where I don’t have to witness.” </p><p> </p><p>All that mess led to where he is now. Instead of going to Shi-woo’s house like they did the first time, they went to Ja-sung’s since his father was out on a business trip for a few days. His father wouldn’t be back until the day after tomorrow. He timorously gave a tour of his house to his crush. The boy would look around in mild interest before he grabbed his hand and asked where his room was. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh, I got you a gift!”</p><p> </p><p>“You got me a gift on your birthday?” Ja-sung nodded and quickly grabbed the box from his bag. He presented the gift to the other and explained what it meant. “It’s for couples right? Are you saying we’re a couple?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want us to be.” Ja-sung answered honestly and gave him a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I want that too.” They put on the bracelets and Shi-woo sat on Ja-sung’s bed while Ja-sung stood a foot away from him. “So, what do you want as a birthday present?”</p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Shi-woo huffed in amusement and pulled Ja-sung onto his lap by his waist. He wrapped his arms around his middle and Ja-sung put his hands on Shi-woo’s shoulders. Ja-sung was the one to lean in first. He’s missed the other so much that he couldn’t hold off any longer. They kissed until they were breathless. Shi-woo began to kiss down Ja-sung’s jaw. Nipping at the skin and pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Ja-sung slumped against Shi-woo and pressed his forehead on the boy’s shoulder. Shi-woo bit him and Ja-sung yelped in surprise. “Shi-woo!” </p><p> </p><p>“Your present.” Before he could refute him, Ja-sung found himself being kissed once again. Shi-woo’s tongue now staking claim of his mouth after he did so on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Many marks were on Ja-sung he was sure that he’d have trouble explaining to his friends tomorrow at school. Shi-woo wasn’t any better. The sounds the other boy let out were enough to keep Ja-sung satisfied with only kissing. They both felt it was too early to do more. Ja-sung sighed happily and snuggled more into Shi-woo’s chest. He didn’t need to worry what was happening between them anymore. He was safe in the arms of the boy he loved and was loved by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long. I really like this couple and was astounded by the lack of content. Ja-sung is best boy and I'll probably write more of him later. This is the last chapter of this fic, unfortunately. Hope you enjoy regardless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ja-sung had never dated before. It’s a surprise to most who dare to ask him. Everyone just assumed he was a player alongside being a part time bully. Although now, he wasn’t either of those things yet it wasn’t so easy to mend his bad reputation. Some students still flinch whenever he’s near and move out of his way. They’re especially freaked out when he attempts to give them a friendly smile. He still tries even though he feels dejected after many failed attempts. It’s been two weeks so far since he started dating Shi-woo, they haven’t told anyone yet. Shi-woo wanted to reach their first 100 days first before telling all of their close friends. Ji-ho already figured out they were dating and agreed to secrecy after a week of Ja-sung pestering him at his work. Ji-ho had quickly become one of his best friends alongside Gi-yong who’s been his friend since middle school. Currently Ja-sung was in class with his head down on his right arm. He stopped trying to pay attention to math a few minutes after classes started and was now simply staring at his bracelet. As he was saying, Ja-sung really had never dated anyone before. He didn’t know it could be possible to miss someone this much that his mind was only filled with thoughts of Shi-woo. The boy’s pretty smile and soft laughter. Shi-woo is so unbelievably beautiful that Ja-sung could just cry. Here he was stuck in class away from being from the other. Shi-woo had said they’d play basketball together after school and then they’d have some burgers. He was really looking forward to that but time seemed to be moving even slower than usual. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you okay?” Gi-yong’s voice came from the seat in front of him. Ja-sung didn’t even bother lifting his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Somehow the word sounded weak and pitiful. Gi-yong poked his head and Ja-sung swatted blindly at the other. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” Gi-yong grabbed his left wrist. Ja-sung’s eyes widened. Usually he had the bracelet in his pocket when they were in school so he wasn’t more careful with his wrist. “You have a girlfriend and you didn’t tell me?” He roughly pulled his arm away.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- Really? C’mon I’m your best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ji-ho’s my best friend.” He muttered into his right arm. His left hand now safe in his coat’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly, I am and will forever be best friend number one. You promised after I got in trouble for you that one time- you know what I’m talking about. Second of all, I don’t know when, why, or how you two became friends. You hated him last month because he stole Shi-ah. ” Ja-sung shrugged. “Awe man, don’t be like that. So who is she? Do I know her? Is she in our class?” Ja-sung ignored his friend in favor of laying sadly on his desk. “Yes or no?” Gi-young asked, shaking Ja-sung’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? That doesn’t answer my… What are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“I came for this idiot.” Ja-sung sprung upright in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Ji-ho?” Ja-sung has never been more happy to see his ex-rival-recently-turned-best-friend. Ji-ho stacked a pile of papers on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>“As promised. You know where to go.” Ja-sung got up from his seat and hugged Ji-ho, to the shock of everyone nearby. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. Stop being gross.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know what that means.” Gi-yong said, exasperated between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ji-ho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ja-sung.” Ji-ho smiled at him before flicking Ja-sung’s forehead and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what just happened?” Ja-sung rubbed his forehead and happily picked the pile up. Ji-ho agreed to give him any papers or errands that needed him to go to Shi-woo’s class in return Ja-sung promised to only text him if it was an emergency or about class assignments and not about how Shi-woo had nice hands. “Ja-sung!” He bolted out the class before the other could try to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Shi-woo’s class was on the other side of the building. Ja-sung was flying past students who were wandering about during class break. He slowed down ten feet from the class door trying to catch his breath. He quickly fixed his hair and took another deep breath before sliding the class door open. The class was rowdy. Many different conversations happening at once. He quickly made his way through and placed the stack on the teacher’s desk. He looked around the like all while ignoring the stares he was getting by those that noticed his presence. He smiled brightly once he found his boyfriend sitting by himself at his desk reading a book. Ja-sung took a moment to admire the way the sunlight shone through the window and onto Shi-woo forming a halo around the boy. He made his way over to the boy and sat on the empty seat in front of the other. He turned back to Shi-woo and saw that the boy still hadn’t noticed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Shi-woo looked up shocked and met his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Ja-sung,” Shi-woo smiled beautifully. “What are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“I came to see you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Shi-woo calmly placed his book down and leaned forward towards Ja-sung’s face. His heart shook at the closeness. “And do you like what you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He responded easily, breath completely stolen by the boy. Shi-woo grinned and reached across his desk to brush his fingers gingerly across Ja-sung’s cheekbone. </p><p> </p><p>“My blushing pretty boy.” Ja-sung choked and flushed even more much to Shi-woo’s amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“I uh I-I,” Ja-sung stuttered. Shi-woo brought his face even closer than before.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Shi-woo smirked, “I thought you came here to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to get back to class! I’ll see you later- I mean- I yeah.” He stumbled with his words as he made his way back to class and away from his flirty boyfriend. He ignored the cute giggle the other made at his retreating form. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the school day was as usual uneventful. He did try to sit with Shi-woo during lunch with the others but Gi-yong had dragged him to their usual table. Gi-yong kept asking him who was his secret girlfriend to which Ja-sung responded he was allowed to wear bracelets no matter if he was dating or not. Without a rebuff to that, Gi-yong let the topic go. ‘Finally!’, he thought when he heard the school bell indicating the end of the school day ring. He shouldered his book bag and headed to the basketball court. He managed to escape his friend with the promise of going to the arcade with him the next day. As he made his way to where he promised to meet Shi-woo he started to feel the odd sense of deja vu. Once he made it to the court’s entrance he realized why. Go Woo-young. The scene before him felt oddly familiar. Shi-woo had a grand smile as he played with the genius player. Ja-sung was a new man now though and he made his way across the court. Woo-young seemed surprised to see him which only caused Ja-sung to feel even more irritated. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Ja-sung?” Ja-sung made his way over to stand in front of Shi-woo but to his shock Woo-young placed himself in front of the other. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, Go Woo-young?” Ja-sung hadn’t meant to let hurt sound through his voice but his tone was unmistakable. Out of all people, he didn’t think Woo-young still saw him as a bully. Woo-young didn’t reply and instead looked conflicted. As if he couldn’t decide if Ja-sung was hurt or angry. He must have concluded the former since he slowly moved from Shi-woo. </p><p> </p><p>“Ja-sung,” Shi-woo said, gently drawing his attention towards him. “I forgot I had promised him a game after school today.” Ja-sung nodded in understanding but couldn’t speak or else his voice might crack with how upset he was. He really had just wanted to have a date with his favorite person before they’d both get busy with upcoming school projects. </p><p> </p><p>“You too really made up huh?” Woo-young looked between them. He gave a charming smile to Ja-sung. “I’m glad. I’m sorry I reacted that way, it was my instincts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Instincts?” Shi-woo asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s my job to protect you.” Ja-sung rolled his eyes at that. He reached out and tugged Shi-woo’s sleeve. Woo-young looked at the action incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go eat burgers like you said we would?” Shi-woo agreed quickly hoping to appease him. He went over to grab his own things while Ja-sung and Woo-young were having a familiar stand off. Both were staring at each other sizing each other up. Ja-sung is happy to report that when Shi-woo came back to them he looked at Ja-sung first. </p><p> </p><p>The burger place wasn’t as crowded as it usually was. They had really great burgers and he had wanted Shi-woo to try them. He made his way over to his favorite booth and waited for Shi-woo to sit down first. Before he could sit next to him, Woo-young pushed his way through and sat down beside Shi-woo.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys don’t mind if I join, right?” He was staring Ja-sung down. The boy scoffed as he reluctantly sat across them. He looked at his boyfriend who smiled nervously back at him. A waiter soon came and got their orders, along with bringing them their drinks. Ja-sung played absentmindedly with his straw’s wrapper. Woo-young had Shi-woo engaged in a conversation that had no room for him. He was so focused in folding the paper that their voices faded in the background. He was startled when Shi-woo sat next to him on his side of the booth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey...Where’s-?” </p><p> </p><p>“Woo-young went to go get our food and order a meal to take home for Shi-ah later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” he huffed, not really caring. He turned back and took a sip of his sprite. </p><p> </p><p>“Does my pretty boy feel neglected?” Immediately a blush appeared on Ja-sung’s ears. He turns to look back at Shi-woo to find him much closer. Shi-woo touched the side of Ja-sung’s face and tugged him closer by the back of his neck. “Hm?” Ja-sung closed his eyes as he nodded. Shi-woo chuckled, “C’mere.” He pressed his lips onto Ja-sung’s softly. As per usual, once they started, they both would need more. Shi-woo himself was the one to make it deeper. Ja-sung reached forward and held his boyfriend’s face in his hands. His hands slid down to rest on Shi-woo’s shoulders. Easily overwhelmed by the attention he was receiving. </p><p> </p><p>“AAAAHHHH!” A scream startled them apart. Woo-young seemed to be hyperventilating at the sight of them “AH! Ja- you! Shi- GAah-” Now that the cat was out of the bag, not that Ja-sung was trying too hard to hide the fact he was dating Shi-woo from Woo-young, he decided that he might as well. He planted a big kiss on Shi-woo’s cheek and smirked in triumph when Woo-young looked even more astounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ja-sung! How dARE Y-”</p><p> </p><p>They were promptly kicked out soon after.</p><p> </p><p>Woo-young has the aura of a dad. He’s the dad friend of the group. So Ja-sung really feels like he did wrong as he sits next to Shi-woo on the cement steps that Woo-young dragged them to. He was pacing back and forth in front of them muttering to himself. He abruptly stopped and they jumped when he turned to them. </p><p> </p><p>“It seems I should be more worried about Ja-sung with the way you were eating his face, <em> Shi-woo </em>.” Said boy ducked his head in embarrassment. “As surprised as I am, I can safely say that I am happy for the both of you. But please for your dear old da- I mean friend, be safe. It’d be best if you too only held hands until you graduate.” Woo-young didn’t let them go home until they promised him. Shi-woo swung their interlocked hands between them. The beads of their bracelets reflecting the lights of the street. Woo-young was a few feet behind them grumbling about he was now their chaperone for the formidable future. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ja-sung?” He turned to the boy who seemed to be happy with a sweet smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy.” Ja-sung’s heart filled with warmth. He brought their connected hands up and kissed Shi-woo’s hand. Yeah, Ja-sung was happy too.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year! I wish you all health and happiness. Stay safe out there. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>